


Float Away

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words prompt: ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Away

Closed eyes, lips pursed, nostrils opening to allow in air, Nick let wave after wave sail across his body as he lay face-up in the ocean. They were supposed to be careful, not let themselves drift too far, but it was nice. Sometimes Nick felt like there was never any time to relax. When he was in the city, he always felt like there was something he had to do. But lying in the cold, blue water, the only sound being faint voices and the slap of waves hitting rocks, he felt good. A peace he couldn't find anywhere else settled over him, and even his mind that worked faster than he'd ever liked, yet too slow at the same time, seemed to run out of things to think about and reasons to care.

For over five minutes, he'd been perfectly still, but he jerked suddenly when he felt something on his neck, something wrap around his waist, until he heard a soft chuckled and his brain started working again. "Joseph," he said in a soft reprimand, barely able to hear his own voice with water filling his ears. Joe pressed his lips to the side of Nick's neck once more, tightened his arms around his little brother's waist, and then smiled against his skin.

"Baby, I miss you," he said, voice gentle, and Nick heard it echo through the water. He pushed his hand through the the ocean to his side where his older brother had his hands linked together and gave a gentle squeeze. "You look really good out here," he said even softer this time. "You like it, don't you? The ocean." Nick nodded, a small smile curving up on his lips, but Joe didn't see with the crown of his head pressed between Nick's chin and shoulder, but felt the nod and smiled again. "I love that you like it."

A small noise came from Nick's throat and he brought his other hand in, slipping over the wet skin of Joe's back and into his hair which became straight under the influence of the sea. "We could get a beach house some day. A nice one, but small, white, just by the sand, windows every where. We'll get a boat too. Become sailors. I'll get a pipe, and you'll get an emblem-jacket. I still have my hat... Baby, would you like that?" In answer, he felt Nick's finger tips move up his scalp, massaging gently, saying yes, yes, more than anything yes.

"Don't fall asleep, Nicky. Don't want to float away." He felt Nick's hand pause on his head, cause Joe to open his eyes again, a little bit wide, before Nick tilted his head up, eyes peeking open, and felt a kiss pressed to his head.

"I won't Joey. You got me."


End file.
